The Reunion
by Allayiah
Summary: The Camdens gather to celebrate a holiday no one will ever forget. 5 years after season 9
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own: Annie, Eric, Matt, Sarah, Mary, Carlos, Charlie, Lucy, Kevin, Simon, Ruthie, Sam, David or anyone else that I forgot that's from 7th Heaven

**Prologue**

**Annie and Eric Camden: **Eric still works as pastor at Glenoak Community Church. Annie is a kindergarten teacher at the local elementary school.

**Matt and Sarah Camden: **Matt and Sarah are both 30 years old. They just graduated medical school and moved back to Glenoak to start a practice. They have 2 little boys. Noah Elijah age 3, Jaime Matthew age 6 months

**Mary and Carlos Rivera: **Mary is 28 years old and Carlos is 29 years old. They still live in New York City. Mary is still a flight attendant. Carlos is a stay at home dad. They have 3 kids. Charles (Charlie) Miguel age 6, Ashleigh Rosa age 3, Savannah Maria age 11 months

**Lucy and Kevin Kinkirk: **Lucy is 27 years old and Kevin is 33 years old. They live about 10 minutes from Annie and Eric. Lucy is taking a break from her career to be a stay at home mom. Kevin is still a police officer. They have 4 kids and one on the way. Jenna (after Annie's mom) Marie age 5, Hailey Elizabeth age 4, Sean (after Kevin's dad) Alexander age 2, Grace Ann age 15 months

**Simon and Faith Camden: **Simon and Faith are both 23 years old. Simon just recently proposed. They're planning a spring wedding. They live in an apartment in Boston where Simon is an accountant and Faith is a social worker.

**Ruthie Camden: **She's 19 years old and in her freshman year at the University of Pittsburgh in Pennsylvania. She's dating Brian Patterson a junior at the University of Pittsburgh.

**Sam Camden: **He's eleven and in 6th grade. He's a loner and not very athletic.

**David Camden: **He's eleven and in 6th grade. He plays baseball, basketball and football. He's an A student and very popular.


	2. Thanksgiving

**Chapter 1: Thanksgiving**

Eric looked around the dining room table at his family. There was Matt, Sarah and their two little boys. There was Simon and Faith. Across from them were Lucy, Kevin and their kids. Next to them were Mary, Carlos and their kids. Ruthie was in the kitchen helpingAnnie finish up a few things. Sam and David were as usual in their room probably planning their next big prank.

Just then Annie walked in holding a big turkey on a silver tray. Eric stood up and got ready to carve the turkey "Wow that's a big turkey, Grammy," exclaimed Jenna. "Yeah Grammy it looks delicious," chimed in Charlie. "Thanks but your Aunt Ruthie deserves some credit too," replied Annie beaming across the table at Ruthie who had just snuck in. "Sam, David!" yelled Eric, "Dinner!" David came running through the door and skidded to a halt in front of the table. "Where's Sam?" asked Annie. "I don't know. He said he wasn't hungry," said David.

All of a sudden a loud thump came from upstairs. "What was that, Mommy?" whispered Hailey. "I don't know honey," replied Lucy. "Mom, what was that?" asked Lucy. "I don't know. I'll go check it out," answered Annie. Annie got up from the table and headed upstairs. A few minutes passed and then a piercing scream filled the air. Eric rushed upstairs. Everyone that was left at the table started whispering worriedly. "Maybe I should go check on them," Matt suggested. He headed upstairs too. As soon as he was gone a gunshot was heard coming from the kitchen. Sarah picked up Jaime out of his highchair and Mary and Lucy picked up Savannah and Grace. Kevin ran out followed closely by Simon. Another crash was heard coming from the kitchen. Then Kevin's voice could be heard. "Don't shoot," he said. "Oh, my God," Lucy whispered quietly. Simon snuck back into the dining room holding the phone. "Okay everyone out of the house. Get in your cars and drive over to Mary and Carlos' house. If that's okay," Simon started. "Yeah that's fine," Mary answered nervously. "What happened to Mom, Dad, Sam and Matt?" asked Ruthie. "I don't know. That guy wouldn't let us upstairs," Simon replied. "Who is it?" Sarah ventured. "I don't know some guy with a mask," Simon said.

Another gunshot was heard from the kitchen. "Kevin," Lucy whispered her face as white as a ghost. She handed Grace to Ruthie and ran over to the door separating the dining room from the kitchen. She slowly opened the door and peeked out. "Lucy, get back," Kevin yelled. Lucy started to cry as she saw Kevin on the floor with blood gushing out of his arm. The burglar backed out through the back door. Lucy ran over to Kevin and dropped down onto the floor weeping hysterically. "Luce, don't get upset. It's not good for the baby," Kevin said. "Don't you tell me what's good or not for the baby. You're lying on the floor with a bullet in your arm," said Lucy. "Simon, bring me the phone," she yelled. Simon ran and handed Lucy the phone. She quickly dialed 911 and told the operator the emergency and address. Sean walked over to Lucy crying with his arms held out wanting to be picked up. "Mama," he cried. Lucy picked him up and started rocking him back and forth.

A/N: Next Chapter- Will Kevin get to the hospital on time? What happened to Annie, Eric, Sam and Matt?


	3. Waiting

**Chapter 2: Waiting**

As Sarah turned the corner she saw something she hoped no other wife would ever have to see. Matt was shot, unconscious and lying in a poll of his own blood. Sarah handed Jaime to Simon, grabbed the nearest phone and hastily dialed 911. "Looks like we'll need another ambulance at the Camden's house," she said to the operator. "Make that four more," said Carlos as he walked over, "I found Annie, Eric and Sam. Sam's in pretty bad shape. It looks like he was stabbed a couple times. Annie has a gash on her right arm and Eric's unconscious but otherwise unharmed." Just then David appeared at the top of the stairs. "What's going on up here?" he asked. "David I need you to go downstairs and help Lucy, Mary and Ruthie with the little kids," Simon replied. "Why can't I help you up here?" David demanded as he caught sight of Matt. Simon handed Jaime to David. "I need you to do this," Simon said. He wanted to save David the gruesome sight of the rest of his family members.

David walked back downstairs with Jaime in his arms. He saw the paramedics put Kevin on a stretcher and carry him outside to the ambulance. Lucy handed Sean to Ruthie and followed the stretcher outside. As soon as Mary saw David she asked "What's going on up there?" "I don't know. Simon made me come back downstairs." Just then more paramedics rushed into the house and disappeared upstairs. Minutes later they came back down carrying stretchers that held Annie, Eric, Sam and Matt. Sarah got into the ambulance with Matt. Before long everyone was piling into cars and driving over to the hospital. Ruthie was driving Lucy and Kevin's kids. Simon and Faith drove Matt and Sarah's sons and David. Mary and Carlos drove their kids. As Ruthie was driving to the hospital, Grace started crying. "Mama, Dada," she cried. "I want Mommy and Daddy too," whined Hailey as she too started to cry. Then Jenna and Sean started to cry. "You can see your mommy and daddy as soon as we get to the hospital," Ruthie said trying to comfort her nieces and nephew. "I hope I'm right," Ruthie thought to herself.

When everyone got to the hospital they saw Lucy and Sarah sitting in the waiting room. "Mommy!" cried Noah as he ran over to Sarah. "Hey buddy," Sarah managed with tears in her eyes. "How is everyone?" asked Mary. "Well Kevin and Matt are in surgery. Dad woke up and you can visit him. Mom just needed stitches. And Sam well….."

A/N: Cliffhanger ha, ha! Next chapter- What happened to Sam? Will everyone else be okay?

Keep the reviews coming!


	4. Visiting

**Chapter 3: Visiting**

"Sam lost too much blood and he died," Lucy just barely got out. She sank into a chair. Sean climbed into her lap and hugged her. Lucy hugged him back.

_1 hour later_

A nurse walked out. "Is there a Mrs. Camden here?" Sarah stood up. The nurse walked over. "Is your husband Matt?" asked the nurse. "Yes, is everything all right?" asked Sarah. "Yes, he is in a recovery room now and he's doing great. You may go and see him. He's in room 312." "Thank you," Sarah said as a wave of relief rushed over her. She picked up Jaime, took Noah's hand and started down the hallway to room 312. She walked into Matt's room. "Daddy!" Noah screamed running over to the bed. "Hey buddy," Matt answered weakly. "Hi," Sarah said, "How are you feeling?" "Fine. The doctor said I should be out of here tomorrow. How's everyone else?" Matt replied. "Your mom and dad are fine. Kevin's in surgery. Matt, Sam died. He lost too much blood. I'm sorry." Matt sank back into the pillow in shock. "He's only eleven," Matt said in disbelief.

_Waiting Room_

"Mrs. Kinkirk!" a nurse called. Lucy slowly stood up and walked over to the nurse. "I'm Lucy Kinkirk." She said. "Your husband, Kevin, is out if surgery now. He's in room 315 if you wanna visit him," the nurse said. Lucy still holding a sleeping Sean called her kids over and said they could visit their daddy now.


	5. More Drama

**Chapter 4: More Drama**

"Daddy," screamed Jenna, Hailey and Grace as they ran over to the bed where Kevin lay. "Girls, let daddy rest," scolded Lucy. "How does your arm feel?" she asked Kevin. "It feels kinda numb. The doctor said I should be fine in a week or so," replied Kevin. "That's great," said Lucy and she leaned down to kiss Kevin. But just as she did she abruptly stood back up. "Kevin," she said, "I think my water just broke." "What?" he said. "I think I'm having the baby," she said. "But you're a month early," Kevin said worriedly. "I know but I've had four kids. I think I know when I'm in labor and this is definitely it," Lucy said. "Okay, let's go find a doctor," Kevin said. He started to get up. "But Kevin you're hurt," Lucy insisted. "What? Miss the birth of our fifth child," he shot back. "Fine," she gave in. Kevin picked up Grace with his free arm and followed Lucy who was still holding Sean out the door. "Careful," she warned. "I'm fine," he assured her. "Come on girls," Kevin called to Jenna and Hailey who were lingering.

They walked into the waiting room. Anne immediately stood up. "Oh, Kevin you're okay," she said relieved. "Lucy, what's wrong," she said turning to see Lucy in pain. "I'm in labor," she grimaced as another contraction hit her. "Okay. Give Sean to Ruthie and sit down. I'll go find the doctor." Kevin sat down next to Lucy. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine," she replied.

Ruthie walked over and took a sleeping Sean from Lucy. He immediately woke up. "Mommy," he cried. "I'm right here honey. Go with Aunt Ruthie. Okay?" Lucy said reassuringly. Mary walked over. "I'll take Grace for you, Kevin" "Thanks," he said. Annie hurried over with a nurse who was pushing a wheelchair. "Okay come on. We're gonna take you over to the maternity ward," Annie said. Lucy got slowly into the wheelchair and she was wheeled down the hallway with Kevin close behind.


	6. The Waiting Room

**Chapter 5: The Waiting Room**

Annie sat separate from the rest of her family. She needed time to think. She knew that when you were grieving the loss of a family member other family members could help but all she wanted was to be alone.

Mary stood up. She couldn't stand the silence anymore. Everyone was quiet even the kids. They were playing quietly in the corner. "Carlos, I'm going to the cafeteria to get some food for the kids. Wanna come?" she asked. "Sure," he answered, "Anyone else wanna come?" "We do!" almost all the kids shouted. Charlie, Jenna, Hailey, Sean, Noah and Grace ran over to where Mary and Carlos stood. They looked up anticipating the trip to get food. "I'll come too to keep the kids under control," Sarah volunteered. She stood up and picked up Jaime and walked over. They all silently left.

Ruthie sat in the nearly empty waiting holding her niece, Savannah. She couldn't believe that Sam was dead. She looked up with tears in her eyes and couldn't believe what she saw. Ashleigh walked over to Annie and climbed onto her lap.

Annie looked up just as Ashleigh climbed into her lap. "Grammy," she asked, "Why are you so sad?" "Honey," Annie began pushing a loose strand of hair out of Ashleigh's face, "I'm sad because your Uncle Sam went to be with the angels and I won't be able to se him until I go to be with the angels." "Grammy, I hope you never go to be with the angels. I hope you stay with me forever," Ashleigh said, "I love you." She leaned in to hug Annie. "I love you too, sweetheart," Annie said as tears filled her eyes yet again.

When the rest of the family arrived back from the cafeteria everyone ate and talked, telling stories about Sam and remembering the good times. There was not a single dry eye in the room when they were done.


	7. A Birth

**Chapter 6: A Birth**

"One more push, Lucy," Dr. Field commanded. Suddenly crying filled the room. "It's a girl!" the doctor exclaimed. She handed the baby to Lucy while Kevin cut the cord. "She's beautiful," Lucy said with tears in her eyes. A nurse carefully picked up the baby and quickly cleaned her off, wrapped her in a blanket and handed her back to Lucy. Lucy looked up at Kevin and he leaned down to kiss her. "So, another girl," he said, "That makes four girls and one boy." "What are you going to name her?' asked the nurse. "Hannah Madison," Lucy replied proudly.

Back in the waiting room not many people were left since it was late. Mary and Carlos took their kids back to the hotel they were staying in. Sarah had said her goodbyes to Matt and took Noah and Jaime home. Simon and Faith took Kevin and Lucy's kids back home and Ruthie and David left. Only Annie was left when a nurse came and told her she could visit her husband and new granddaughter. "So another girl," Annie said to herself. She walked down the hall to Eric's room.

"Honey, I'm so glad you're okay," she said. "Me too," he said, "How's everyone else?" "Matt's great. He got out of surgery a few hours ago. Kevin just needed a sling after his surgery. Oh, yeah! Lucy had another girl. I'm on my way to visit them. Okay, this might be hard to hear but Sam lost too much blood and passed on," Annie said. She looked deep into Eric's eyes as they filled with tears. She rested her head on his chest. "Everything's gonna be fine," he whispered trying to comfort her.

_Half hour later_

Annie walked into Lucy's hospital room. She saw Lucy sleeping and Kevin holding a sleeping baby. "She's beautiful," Annie murmured as Kevin handed over Hannah. "What'd you name her?" Annie asked. "Hannah Madison," Kevin answered. "That's a beautiful name for a beautiful baby," Annie said.


	8. Life and Death

Matt has been released from the hospital for three days. Kevin and Eric were released from the hospital the same day. Lucy and Hannah have been out of the hospital for a day.

**Chapter 7: Life and Death **

Annie rolled over in bed and hit the alarm clock. She didn't want to wake up. Today was the day of Sam's funeral. She didn't think she could face everyone trying to express their sympathy. She shook Eric and he groggily got up and silently went to take a shower. Annie got up, made the bed, and laid out her and Eric's clothes. Just then she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she answered. David peeked his head around the door and walked over to where Annie stood. He gave her a big bear hug. "Mom, I wish this day had never come," he whispered through his tears. Sam had been his best friend since they were born and now he was dead. "I know honey," Annie said, "But at least we'll heave some relief when they catch the guy who killed him." "I don't care about that. Finding that guy isn't gonna bring Sam back," David said as he looked up at Annie. "I know, sweetheart," Annie replied, "Now go get dressed." David slowly trudged back to his room; the room he had once shared with Sam. Everything seemed to bring back memories of him.

_Kinkirk House_

"Jenna, come down here now," Kevin yelled up the stairs. "Do I look okay, Daddy," she asked as she ran down the stairs. "You look beautiful," Kevin replied as he kissed her on top of the head, "Now go into the kitchen and eat your breakfast. We have to get going soon." Kevin followed Jenna into the chaotic kitchen. The baby was crying, Grace and Sean were fighting over a bottle, Lucy was putting pancakes and grits on the table, and Hailey was twirling around the kitchen. Kevin leaned over and took Hannah from Lucy's arms. "Thanks," she said kissing him across the table. "Okay everyone, sit down," Lucy commanded. Jenna, Hailey, and Sean took seats at the table and Lucy quickly scooped up Grace and plopped her in her highchair. At once the kids started eating and Lucy slipped out to take a shower.

After the breakfast dishes were clean and everyone was pronounced clean and neat, Kevin and Lucy began the task of loading everyone into the car.

_Hotel where Rivera's are staying_

Mary was changing Savannah's diaper on the bed when Ashleigh walked over with her dress on backwards. "Where's your dad," Mary asked obviously irritated. "He went somewhere," Ashleigh replied innocently as she twirled her dress. "Charlie!" Mary called. "Yeah, Mom," he said. "Help your sister put on her dress," Mary grumpily commanded.

Mary picked up Savannah slid a dress over her head, and put her on the ground. Savannah happily played with a toy while Mary tried to get herself ready. She heard the door slam and she angrily marched out of the bathroom. "Carlos, where have you been? I've been running around here like a chicken with its head cut off trying to get the kids ready," she demanded. "I brought breakfast," he said holding up a donut box. "Oh, thank you. I totally forgot about breakfast," she said, "I'm sorry. It's been a hard time for the whole family." "I know," he said kissing her.

The family sat at the tiny hotel table and ate. Then everyone piled into the car.

_Camden House (Matt and Sarah)_

"Mommy, daddy wake up," shouted Noah as he jumped up and down on their bed. "Noah, please get off the bed," pleaded Sarah. She rolled over and kicked Matt. "Wake up, sleepyhead," she said. Matt rolled out of bed and with a clunk hit the floor. "I'm okay," he assured everyone. He got up and headed off to the bathroom. Sarah walked across the hall to Jaime's room closely followed by Noah. "What do we have to do today, Mommy?" he asked. "Remember I told you we're going to Uncle Sam's funeral today," Sarah replied. "Oh yeah I remember," he said.

As soon as Sarah finished dressing the two boys and got ready herself she took them downstairs and made them oatmeal. After everyone was done eating they all loaded into the car and they were off to the church.

_Camden House (Annie and Eric)_

Ruthie looked at herself in the mirror. She thought she had better put on waterproof mascara so her tears wouldn't make her makeup smear. Ruthie still couldn't face the fact that her younger brother who she had babysat and thought was a pain was lying in a coffin. She slowly rose and went downstairs to join her family.

_Church_

"We are here today to celebrate a life not a death. The life of my son Samuel Joshua Camden." Eric's voice filled the whole church. He was giving the sermon at his own son's funeral. "Our family has celebrated a life and a death all in one day. My son died and my granddaughter, Hannah, was born." Lucy looked down at Hannah sleeping peacefully in her arms. "She's a gift from God," she thought to herself.


	9. Happy Birthday

**Chapter 8: Happy Birthday**

_1 month later_

_Camden House (Matt and Sarah)_

Sarah was in the bathroom sick again for the fourth time this week. She got up from the ground and rinsed her mouth out. Matt walked in. "Honey, are you sure you're okay to go to Savannah's birthday party?" he asked concerned. "I don't know. I probably shouldn't go since I probably have the flu. You take the boys and have a good time," she replied before heading back to the toilet.

Matt walked across the hallway to Jaime's room and picked him up. "Looks like it's just the men going to this little shindig," he said. He changed Jaime's diaper and dressed him in corduroy overalls and a red striped sweater. "All right, buddy. You're ready to go," he said. He carried Jaime to Noah's room and put him on the floor. Jaime immediately crawled over to the toys and started playing. "Look, daddy. I dressed myself," Noah said proudly. Matt looked at his son dressed in a backwards shirt, shoes on the wrong feet and underwear over his pants. "Come here, buddy," Matt said kneeling down. He yanked off his shirt and turned it around. He adjusted the pants and underwear situation and switched the shoes to the correct feet.

"Where's mommy?" Noah asked as Matt buckled him into his car seat. "Mommy's not coming," Matt explained, "She doesn't feel well and she doesn't want anyone else to get sick" "I'll miss her," Noah sweetly said. "Don't worry. We'll only be gone a few hours," Matt reassured him.

_Camden House_

"Mom, where did you put the balloons," Mary called upstairs. She, Carlos, Charlie, Ashleigh and Savannah had flown to Glen Oak to have Savannah's first birthday party. "They're in the living room," Annie yelled back. Mary headed towards the living room tripping over streamers and decorations on the way. She found Ashleigh and Charlie chasing each other around the couch while Savannah sat in a pile of wrapping paper and bows. "Okay you two. Enough," she said. She picked up Savannah and told Ashleigh and Charlie to clean up the mess. The rest of the family would be arriving in a half hour or so and there was still so much to do.

_Kinkirk House_

"Kevin can you help Sean get dressed?" Lucy yelled. "I'm coming," Kevin said appearing at the top of the stairs. Lucy was in the Grace and Hannah's room changing diapers and trying to get the two youngest kids dressed. Jenna and Hailey were already in their dresses and were watching a princess movie downstairs. "Mama, no dress," Grace complained. "Yes, honey. Don't you wanna look nice for the party?" Lucy sighed exasperated. "No," she cried and ran out of the room in her diaper. Lucy plopped down in the rocking chair exhausted. Hannah started to cry but just then Kevin came to the rescue. "I'll get her," he said carrying Grace back into the room. "Thanks," Lucy replied. "Grace, bring me your dress please," Kevin asked. "Okay daddy," she replied happily. Kevin quickly slipped the dress over her golden curls. "Sure, listen to him," Lucy said sarcastically. Kevin picked up Hannah and put her little pink dress on. "Okay, everyone's dressed. Let's go," he said.

_Camden House_

Ding dong. "I'll get it," Simon called. He and Faith had also flown in for Savannah's birthday. Ruthie unfortunately couldn't make because of her class schedule for college. "Hey Luce and Kevin! Come on in," Simon exclaimed. The kids immediately ran to find Charlie and Ashleigh to play.

"Charlie!" Jenna called excitedly as she spotted her favorite cousin. "Hi, Jenna," he greeted, "Wanna go upstairs and play?" "Okay, sounds like fun," Jenna replied. "I wanna come too," Hailey said. "You're too little," Jenna teased. "No, I'm a big girl too," Hailey retorted. "Jenna, let your sister go upstairs too," Annie said as she walked into the kitchen. "But she's too little Grammy," Jenna complained. "No, she's not. Hailey, you can go upstairs too," Annie replied starting to get frustrated. With that the three kids ran upstairs to play.

Ding Dong. The doorbell rang again. "I'll get it," Annie yelled to no one in particular. "Matt, come on in," Annie said as she opened the door, "Where's Sarah?" "She's not feeling too well," Matt said. "Hey, little guy," Annie said reaching out for Jaime, "The men are in the living room." Matt headed to the living room. "More like the men watching all the kids," he whispered under his breath. Ashleigh, Sean and Grace were chasing each other around the table. Noah ran in to join in their chaotic play. Savannah was crawling around trying to rip the paper off her presents. Carlos grabbed one out of her way just in time. "Hey, Matt," Eric said from his spot on the couch, "Where's Sarah?" "She's at home sick," Matt answered.

_The kitchen_

"Mommy, Hailey is ruining our game," Jenna declared running down the stairs.

"What's the problem this time," Lucy grumbled. She was trying to feed Hannah her bottle and help get the chips and dip ready. "She always has to have everything her way," Jenna complained. "Tell her I want her to come down here now," Lucy said. Jenna happily skipped back upstairs. "Kids," Lucy sighed rolling her eyes. "So are you gonna have anymore kids?" Mary asked. "No way. We have our hands full with five!" Lucy exclaimed. "Why are you gonna have anymore kids?" she asked Mary suspiciously. "I don't know?" Mary replied shrugging her shoulders. "You're not pregnant, are you?" Annie asked. "No, mom, Chill," Mary said, "I'd probably tell you if I was anyway."

"Aunt Lucy, Jenna and Hailey are fighting," Charlie yelled as he came streaming into the kitchen. "Uh," Lucy sighed. "Faith could you hold Hannah while I go upstairs?" Lucy asked. "Sure, no problem," Faith said. Lucy handed over Hannah and went upstairs.

"Hello precious," Faith cooed to the baby. "She's so little," she said. "I know. But once you have your own kids you'll realize they're not all sugar and spice," Lucy said reentering the kitchen dragging Hailey by the hand. "Definitely," Mary agreed as a screaming crying Savannah crawled into the kitchen. Mary bent down to pick her up. "Hailey why don't you go play in the living room," Lucy suggested. "With the babies," Hailey shot back. "Fine you can just stay in the kitchen with us old people," Lucy said sarcastically.

_Dining Room_

"…….Happy Birthday dear Savannah. Happy Birthday to you," everyone sang as Charlie helped his little sister blow out her candles. After Savannah's birthday party was over everyone headed back home.


	10. Surprise

**Chapter 9: Surprise**

_One Week Later_

_Camden House (Matt and Sarah)_

"Sarah, maybe you should go see a doctor," Matt called to Sarah who was in the bathroom throwing up yet again. "I already scheduled an appointment for this afternoon," she yelled back.

_3 hours later_

Sarah parked her car and walked up the door of the doctor's office. Dr. Robinson OB/GYN it read. Sarah didn't Matt to know this is where she was. She slowly summed up the courage to go inside. It would be great if she was pregnant again, preferably with a girl. She's always wanted a daughter.

"Sarah Camden," a nurse called. Sarah got up and followed the nurse to exam room 4. She sat down and waited for the doctor to arrive. She nervously twittled her thumbs. The doctor startled her when he walked. "Sarah Camden?" he asked. "Yes," said Sarah. "What are you here for today, Sarah?" Dr. Robinson asked. "A pregnancy test," Sarah said. "All right. I'll be right back," he said disappearing out the door. The doctor returned shortly. He expertly drew some blood and told her the results would be ready in about half an hour. Sarah returned to the waiting room and picked up a parenting magazine but she was too nervous to read.

_Half Hour later_

Sarah was back in exam room 4. "Sarah it looks like you are two months pregnant," the doctor said, "Congratulations!" Sarah couldn't believe it. "I'll have a nurse bring in an ultrasound machine so we can take a look."

The doctor smeared the cool gel on Sarah's stomach. "Okay there's one head and there's another head," he said pointing at the screen. "Wait another head!?" Sarah exclaimed. "Yep, it looks like you're having twins." The doctor said.

_House_

"Matt, can we talk?" Sarah asked later that night after the boys were put to bed. "Sure, is everything alright?" Mat asked. "Yeah," Sarah replied. They sat down together on the couch. "Do you think we're ready to have another baby yet?" Sarah asked. "I guess. Why do you wanna try for another baby?" Matt asked. "Matt, I'm two months pregnant with twins," Sarah blurted out. "This is great!" Matt exclaimed leaning over to hug and kiss Sarah.


End file.
